


Relief

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Lost in Space (TV 1965)
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alpha Centauri - Freeform, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Results were in.
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Kudos: 6





	Relief

"Don, Don, Don--"

"What is it, Will? Did he win yet?"

". . .No one won, YET!"

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Destiel is canon and Vladimir Putin is stepping down due to Parkinsons."

"First, really? Second, that's a farce."

"There IS report from the BBC."

"And?"

"I watched a angel make a love confession to a man then be taken down to super hell and this man was so stunned that he didn't return the love confession. Really came off as homophobic."

"Oh, you're talking about Supernatural."

"Yeah and there may be a Sherlock season 5!"

"Oh my god." Don was horrified. "Haven't they done enough _ruining_ Sherlock?"

"I know, right!" Will said. "They already have adopted a kid. Let them keep that happy ending. Just because it isn't broke doesn't mean it needs fixed."

"If they do it, they better make it blatant that they love each other and not in the platonic way." Don said. "They've been gay for hundreds of years."

"And then they have to do Dracula." Will said. "Legally, they're obligated to give us everything that we have been denied."

"Dracula is gay?" Don asked.

It was silent on the other end between them.

"Remember when Dracula said that he can love again when looking at Jonathan Harker?"

Don had to think about that for a solid moment.

"OH." Don said then he frowned as he rolled his hands into fists. "Will, damn it, now I am wide awake." He rubbed the back of his head. "I am going to check on Pennsylvania, but if I am not sleep by tonight; this is very much YOUR fault."

Will laughed, happily, but overjoyed.

"Hopefully we'll be celebrating Biden's win by by then!"

"What day is it, again?"

"It's November the 6th."

"Election Week."

"What is it?"

"I wish I can skip this week and have Biden as President already."

"Or go to a freezing tube, sleep in there, until Judy wake you up and tells you?"

"I am actually considering that."

Will laughed even louder.

"Good night, Don. Try watching The Orville, it has a good story to think about as you fall asleep. Specifically Identity Part 2."

"Good night, Will."

Don typed in _PA Election Results_ , his eyes remained glued to the screen for most of the day. It was comical, the man in the white house lagging behind the former vice president. Each time that he gained, the vice president would run on and on with a thousand so more votes. But Don couldn't help but be worried and stressed that a surprise would show itself despite showing in the form of law suits that the man knew he were _losing_.

* * *

"Don, are you okay?" Judy asked after dinner that night. "You have been looking down at the phone for most of the day."

Don looked up toward Judy.

"This election is driving me up the wall." Don admitted.

Judy laughed with a shake of her head.

"Then stop watching it." Judy said.

"I can't." Don confessed as he shook his head. "It's the fate of Earth. The decision may be made tonight."

"Don. . ." Judy grimaced. "Try to sleep."

"I am going to sleep in the other room. I just--Stressed." Don shook his hands. "You know how I am when I am _stressed_."

Judy nodded with sympathy.

"Okay." Judy said.

"How are you holding up?"

"Doing well for the circumstance." Judy said. "It's been really helpful working on projects."

"Any about that aforementioned reboot?"

"Nineteen years, Don. Too soon."

"Yeah and they made that period piece like television show that was almost like our adventures, who told them?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know."

Don twirled the white and gray ceramic cup looking down toward the contents.

"Neither do I." Don confessed.

"I am going to take the Chariot to the production hub in the morning, need it for anything?" Judy asked.

"Nah," Don said. "John and Maureen are out camping and don't anticipate of coming back for a few weeks."

"Good night, Don," Judy planted a kiss along Don's cheek then withdrew with the plate in hand and put it away.

Don looked toward Judy with a smile watching her retread into her cabin.

* * *

It was a day later, after tracking down Smith and calling him to discuss his stress, that he went on a rewatch of Buck Rogers for the next few hours with a additional helping of a Steve Irwin movie and the episode arch that Will had mentioned. Every thirty-five minutes, he would glance back at the phone beside him then return his attention upon the holographic projection displaying the media on the wall in the darkened Jupiter model (Jupiter 2.5, Will called it, built for Don and Judy as a place to call their own after getting married). Judy was out and about engaging in the production of a Shakespearean play as the director and Don was taking a break from his general duties of The United Coalition of Humanity's Space Corps as part of a mandated rule instituted around September.

The trauma, the loss, the chaos, the rage in the last election and the last mid terms left a mark.

Don looked over toward the phone at 11 and saw several tweets in quick concession:

_With her election to the second-highest post in the nation, Kamala Harris has secured her place in history as a first — several times over._

_The first woman to be vice president. First Black person. First Asian American._

_-_

_President Trump is now the first incumbent president to lose reelection since George H.W. Bush in 1992._

_-_

_BREAKING: JOE BIDEN WILL BE PRESIDENT-ELECT, NBC NEWS PROJECTS._

"We won!" Don screamed. "WE WON!"

Don pressed a button, pausing the show, then made a run for it. 

"BIDEN WON! BIDEN WON! BIDEN WON!"

Don's abrupt shrieks echoed in the air as people were outside strolling, who also paused in their tracks, watching him fly on by.

"DEMOCRACY HAS WON!"

Don made a mad dash for The Theater Location Shooting Hub, it was exactly where he would find Judy; the same place that he and Judy had fought to become a natural reserve, to become a shooting location, and to install some rules about harming the environment when filming. Don's eyes were watery as he tore through past the several tents screaming off the top of his lungs words that made people take their phones out and check for themselves.

Don was almost out of breath arriving to the large tent with people at chairs, some wore face shields and masks as a precautionary measure. Don grasped on to a handle then came to a abrupt halt, almost sliding forward, nearly tripping over his feet as Judy began to get out of her chair.

"Don, what is it?"

"He won."

"Him?" Judy paled, horrified.

"No, not him, Biden!" Don announced. "Biden won! Biden won! He won! We won! He did it! He did it!"

"CNN says the same thing!" Announced another.

People were looking at their phones with twitter up.

"NBC--"

"ABC--"

"CBS--"

"FOX REPORTS HE HAS NAVADA AND PENNSYLVANIA!"

Judy's shock faded then she hugged Don tightly as the cries of those few words that weren't so expected were echoing from tent to tent. It was a long cathartic moment in which the gorilla on their shoulders and their minds were gone. A free flowing well deserved cascade of happiness that would be felt in the airwaves and radio waves for some time to come. Judy backed off, wiping her tears off, then turned around to face the crew.

"Everyone, today is vacation day! We table read tomorrow!" The crowd cheered. "Now, let's go party." She turned around and spotted Don in the nearest chair, fast asleep. "First, I need help lifting Don into the Chariot!"

All was well as people helped Judy and people laughed and cried in celebration.


End file.
